Un arte ancestral
by Ada Ross
Summary: Roy Mustang esconde una faceta muy... hogareña. Drabble. Crack!fic.


Fullmetal Alchemist y Roy Mustang son obra y creación de su Sagrada Vaquicidad Arakawa.

**Para el reto de abril de FMA ESP.**

(Y no me hago responsable de la imagen que podais adquirir del coronel tras leer esto. He dicho)

* * *

**Un arte ancestral**

* * *

El aburrimiento que gobernaba las mañanas en el cuartel de East City, de vez en cuando, terminaba con algún subalterno pronunciando en voz alta una cuestión así:

—Coronel, ¿usted se hace los guantes que necesita para utilizar su alquimia? —la voz de Havoc retumbó en la oficina. Todos levantaron la vista de sus papeles.

El coronel escrutó al alférez y decidió hacer a un lado la montaña de documentos (cualquier excusa era buena para librarse de la burocracia).

—Por supuesto —hubo un matiz de orgullo en la afirmación—. Nadie más conoce la alquimia del fuego.

—Pero entonces… ¿borda usted mismo los círculos?

—¡Ja! Faltaría más —el coronel sonrió, dejando su brillante dentadura a la vista—. En un círculo de transmutación todo debe estar colocado a la perfección. Un milímetro de más o de menos puede acabar en catástrofe. Sólo yo puedo hacerlo.

—¿Y quién le enseñó, coronel? —intervino Fuery tímidamente.

El coronel se acomodó en su asiento, satisfecho, como si hubiera esperado que alguien hiciese la pregunta.

—Mi abuela, claro. Una mujer de armas tomar, muy diestra en ese arte ancestral —respondió, con altivez.

Hubo un breve silencio, en el cual todos los subalternos del coronel visualizaron claramente en sus cabezas la imagen de un minicoronel junto a una anciaba de rostro arrugado y cetrino, balanceándose en una mecedora (con tapetes de encaje, por supuesto), y ambos equipados de hilo y aguja en mano.

El coronel prosiguió con su discurso:

—Ella me decía: "¡Un hombre no es un hombre hasta que no sabe coserse un botón de la camisa!". Y por eso insistió en enseñarme. Solía ir cada tarde a su casa: primero hacía cosas sencillas, como lo de los botones; pero luego decidió que tenía que aprender a bordar. Hacíamos punto de cruz, y en las casas de todas las vecinas del barrio colgaba un cuadro de punto hecho por mi abuela y por mí.

Todos miraron con expresión indescifrable al coronel, que parecía feliz reviviendo los momentos de su más tierna infancia.

—¿Y cómo es que continuó practicando?

El coronel se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba acostumbrado. Mi abuela era realmente estricta. Pero hice bien en seguir; de no ser así, no habría podido hacer estos guantes —sacó un par del bolsillo de la chaqueta—. Además, ahora cada vez que coso, puedo quemar los hilos que sobran con mis propios dedos.

Mientras el coronel parloteaba, una sonrisilla cruzó el rostro de Breda.

—Señor, ¿podría pedirle un favor entonces?

—¿Qué es, alférez?

—Nosotros somos hombres solteros bastante inútiles, así que… ¿podríamos traerle algunas cosillas que tenemos por arreglar? Ya sabe, un rasguño, un botón… cosas sencillas.

El coronel se rascó la barbilla, pensativo.

—A cambio de que me dejen salir sin decirle una sola palabra a la teniente, ¿de acuerdo?

El sí fue unánime.

**x x x**

A la mañana siguiente, durante la hora del descanso, alguien traqueó la puerta de la oficina del coronel. Éste invitó a pasar al desconocido, que traía un paquete bajo el brazo.

—Señor, ¿es usted Roy Mustang, el alquimista de la aguja?

Un sudor frío recorrió la espalda del coronel. Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca. Aceptó el paquete, y cuando el mensajero se hubo marchado, lo abrió con ferocidad.

Dentro, un montón de ropa sucia llena de remiendos y hecha trizas.

El coronel cogió entonces una de sus afiladas agujas, guardadas en el cajón, y la alzó delante de sus ojos, triunfante.

—Se van a enterar de lo que _sí _sé hacer con una aguja.

**-FIN-**

* * *

La idea me vino porque a) me sonaba haber oido lo de los guantes en algún guidebook o en el manga mismo, b) vi un doujinshi donde Mustang aparecía de esta pasta XD.

Y como pequeño homenaje a Arakawa, he llamado a Roy "coronel" durante todo el fic (ella siempre se refiere a él como "el coronel").

¡Los reviews hacen felices al coronel!


End file.
